Tougher than the Rest
by Broadwaylover5300
Summary: Hairspray fic. CornyAmber Corny and Amber realize that just because one's heart is broken doesn't mean it can't be mended again.


**Well, here's another one-shot from me, which means that it's another songfic!**

**The song in this one is Tougher than the Rest by Bruce Springsteen. There's a country music version of this song too, but I don't know who sings it. I don't own the song.**

_Well, it's Saturday night_

_You're all dressed up in blue_

_I've been watching you for a while_

_Maybe you've been watching me too_

Amber stared outside, waiting for the car that she knew would never come. It was prom night, the night she had been waiting for for so long. She knew that this would be one of the best nights of her life, one of the few nights that she could spend all night with Link, a night during which she could dance the night away in his arms, and then get in his car, drive out to the canal, and not come back until morning. Unfortunately, that would never happen now. Tracy Turnblad had walked into their lives and taken Link away. Amber didn't blame Tracy; she knew that it wasn't really her fault. She blamed Link. She knew that he must have known how much it would hurt her for him to break up with her, yet he did it anyway. Now here she was, on prom night, standing at the window in her prom dress, all alone with nothing to accompany her but her broken dreams.

_So somebody ran out_

_Left somebody's heart in a mess_

_Well, if you're looking for love_

_Honey, I'm tougher than the rest_

Corny sat in a fancy restaurant on the other side of town, stirring his drink thoughtfully. He was disappointed. He had been supposed to meet somebody here, a woman. He had met her in the checkout aisle of a supermarket, and they had really hit it off. They had talked a few times since then, and they had agreed to meet here tonight. Corny had really felt that she was the one, that he had finally found the right one. Now, Corny had been proven wrong again. It was another mark to add to the board, another notch on the gun, another time that Corny had gotten his heart broken, in a desperate search to find somebody that would be happy with him, and somebody that he could be with without worrying about what others thought, the way he had had to worry when he and Amber had been seeing each other.

He and Amber hadn't broken up because they weren't in love with each other; it was out of pure worry over Amber's mother. They both knew what Velma would do if she found them together; it was too terrible to think about. Amber had moved on to Link, and Corny had been left by himself again. Now, Amber had been ditched by Link, and now Corny knew that both of them were in the same boat, floating on the sea sailed by many lonely people, looking for somebody new, somebody who could make the sun come out in their lives again.

_Some girls, they want a handsome Dan_

_Or some good looking Joe_

_On their arms some girls_

_Want a sweet talking Romeo_

Amber felt the tears start to spill down her cheeks, and she quickly wiped them away and held back the other tears that she felt forming. She was just so lonely. She wanted to be with somebody. She didn't care who. She didn't care whether or not it was some rich guy or some tramp off the street. She just wanted somebody to hold, somebody to tell her that everything was going to be all right.

She missed Corny, missed the affection he had shown her, missed the way he held her, missed the way he whispered sweet things in her ear, missed the way his lips caressed hers. She missed everything about him, and she dearly wished that he was here with her tonight, but she knew that that would never happen.

_Well, around here, baby_

_I've learned you get what you can get_

_So, if you're rough enough for love_

_Honey, I'm rougher than the rest_

Corny got in his car and drove away from the restaurant, headed for the Von Tussles'. He needed to be with somebody tonight, somebody who might understand. He needed somebody that knew that love wasn't what everybody made it out to be, that it wasn't all wine and roses, somebody that knew that there was heartbreak involved, sadness involved, somebody that knew that love wasn't for the faint of heart. Most of all, he needed to be with somebody he loved, somebody he cared for. This was not a night to be alone.

_Where the road is dark_

_And it's a thin, thin line_

_But I want you to know_

_I'll walk it for you anytime_

Amber saw the car pull up in front of the house, and she felt a faint glimmer of hope inside her for a second, hope that Link was coming. This hope quickly dimmed, however, for Amber knew that the last thing on Link's mind tonight, or any night, for that matter, would be how Amber felt. She knew that it was just somebody wanting to talk to her mother, somebody that she would have to tell that her mother was out on a date with some guy whose name she didn't know. Even her mother was out tonight; nobody was alone tonight but her.

She gasped as she opened the door. "Oh, hello, Corny. My mother's not here right now, but if you'd like to come back later…"

"Oh, no, it's not your mother I came to see," Corny replied. "I came to see you."_Maybe __your__ other boyfriends_

_Couldn't pass the test_

_So if you're rough and ready for love_

_Honey, I'm tougher than the rest_

Corny and Amber sat down, Corny asked her what was wrong, and Amber felt it all spill out. She told him everything, all her feelings, how she had spent her night, and how awful she felt. She loved that Corny just sat there and listened to her, that was exactly what she needed right now.

_Well, it ain't no secret_

_I've been around a time or two_

_Well, I don't know, babe_

_Maybe you've been around too_

After Amber had finished her story, Corny said, "I know exactly how you feel. You see, my night hasn't been too great either."

Amber was surprised; she thought that she was the only one alone tonight. As Corny let his story come out, his story of the broken heart he had received tonight, Amber felt her love for him return, a love that she hadn't felt in a long time, and she just wanted to sweep him in her arms, hold him tight, and kiss him all night.

_Well, there's another dance on_

_All you've got to do is say yes_

_And if you're rough and ready for love_

_Honey, I'm tougher than the rest_

After Corny was done, he and Amber just looked at each other for a while, and Corny realized that he had to say it.

"I love you, Amber," he said.

"I love you too," she replied.

"You know, this isn't going to be easy. There's going to be trouble along the way, I can assure you, but I know, if we stay together, we can handle everything that comes our way," Corny told Amber.

"I'll always be there, baby," Amber said, right before he kissed her.

_If you're rough enough for love_

_Baby, I'm tougher than the rest_


End file.
